The Date Turned Into an Anniversary
by Mina81
Summary: When the gang is walking home someone comes up with the idea of a double-date. Then what happens when utau has a plan to make Amu and Ikuto bond more. this was all caused by a little lie that changed their realtionship just a little bit. Amto FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

A perfect date gone right?

**Me: Okay so here's a story based on a dream that I had last night**

**Amu: Mina what kind of dreams you be having, but I think this one ill be kind of fun, not to romantic, but there is still romance. Good.**

**Ikuto: Amu I did not know you were into what I did to you**

**Amu: I'm not. Anyways who am I a couple with?**

**Me pointing at ikuto and coughing **

**Me: Ok so that I will stop talking well continue. I do not own Shugo Chara **

**Amu: wait….**

Ages:

Utau: 19

Amu: 19

Ikuto: 21

Kukai: 19

Sorry I know that the ages are not according to the anime but I did not want they're to be a huge jump in ages. Also I'm pretty sure that if Ikuto were that old it would be illegal for him to date Amu. Also Utau and Kukai. So I must bend the rules to keep my favorite couples alive! Amuto! And Kutau Forever!

_**Amu's POV**_

Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, and me were all walking home to Rima's house, which after a few years became mines and Utau's as well. However right now Rima is on vacation with her family in eastern japan. The guys all shared a house bought by Easter for ikuto but he invited the Kukai, and Nagihoko after. So we were all going to my house when Ikuto asked me out. Then Kukai looked at Utau and gave a giant grin and then a nod.

" How about we go on a double-date." I asked. Then Utau went and grabbed my hand and said

" Amu that's a great idea!" Said Utau.

" Okay so it's settled. So when should we have to date."

" Uhm how about on Friday night after we all get out of our college classes."

" That sounds great. "

" By guys we need to go pick out our clothes amu."

" Oh okay, bye ikuto, kukai."

… "Utau why are we at the mall?"

" Because we need to impress the guys." She said in a mischievous tone.

" Um I'm not sure if this is a …"

But before I could complain anymore she dragged me into this one little cute shop. There were all types of things for girls. Bags, dresses, skirts, shoes, heels, anything.

" Okay amu what should we wear to our date?"

" I don't know how about we just look around until we see something we like?"

"Okay."

… After an hour and a half we finally bought the clothes we wanted. Utau chose a pair of white jeans that reached a little bit below her knee, and a blue shirt with a black heart in the center that looked like it had exploded. While I wanted to choose a black skirt with some long leggings and a pink top, Utau made me take a pair of dark blue shorts that went up 'til a few inches above my knees and a shirt that almost covered the whole shorts.

… " Okay Amu so were all ready except we need some shoes, and a great hairdo."

" Um Utau this is not our first date or yours."

" Amu I think my brother would be hurt if he heard you say that."

" Why?"

"Because it will be your 3 month anniversary."

" You're supposed to celebrate 3 months of going out?"

"Amu, you need help, but thankfully you got me here and I'll help you out."

" Thank you Utau."

…..

_**Utau's POV**_

Now I want to make sure that my brother knows that it's their 3-month anniversary. Ring ring, pick up ikuto, pick up!

" Hello?"

"ikuto"

" Oh hi Utau. What's up"

" Do you what's happening on the 18th."

" Should I?"

" Yes! IT'S YOURS AND AMU'S 3 MONTH ANIVERSARY!"

" Oh crap. I forgot does Amu remember."

" Yes!"

" Crap."

…

_**Ikuto's POV**_

How the hell did I forget about our anniversary. Now I have to think up something great. Okay I could ask Utau to ditch and then we could do something special. I called Utau.

" Utau, can you please ditch me and amu so we could be alone."

" Why?"

" Because I need to make this up to Amu even if she does not know I forgot I still need to make it up for myself."

" Okay" said Utau sighing.

…

_**Amu's POV**_

Okay im going to cal utau and ask her if we can reschedule the double- date so that me and Ikuto can have some alone time. Ring Ring Ring

" Hello"

" Utau…"

"Uh hi Amu listen…"

" Hey utau can you do me a favor"

"Ya of corse."

" can we reschedule the double- date so that me and Ikuto can have some alone time?"

" Yes of course amu."

" Thank you a lot Utau."

**Me: Amu why are you pouting**

**Amu: because you had not let me finish my sentence in the beginning.**

**Me: fine would you like to finish it**

**Amu: NO I was going to do the disclaimer**

**Me: Amu I'm sorry**

**Amu: its okay**

**Ikuto: Amu can't wait to see what kind of stuff ill do to you?**

**Amu: Perverted kitty cosplay boy**

**Me: Amyways bye people please read and review! **

**P.S REVIEW EVEN MORE IF:**

**-Have ideas for the story**

**-Love the couples Amuto or Kutau**

**-Are a fanfiction fanatic **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Me: Okay everbody are you ready for the next chapter!**

**Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai all raise their fists and throw them in the air.**

**Me: Ehh were is amu?**

**Ikuto: she is in the corner doing something**

**Me: Uhh.**

**I get up get Amu by the collar and start dragging her with the rest of the group**

**Amu: What was that for?**

**Me: were starting the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am very sorry for not updating in so long! But thanks to those who favored and reviewed my story this morning I felt like updating! Thanks to all my reviewers and people who favored/tracked my story! You all made my day also this chapter will all be in Utau's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Utau's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Uh no these two will be the end of me, okay so I have got to set Amu looking sexy for her date with my brother. So you know what that means? Wait whom am I talking to? Anyways I don't care but it means that I got to get Amu to the mall again to buy her a cute little dress. Uh this will be so fun! Okay so I went downstairs, get my keys, grabbed Amu and was out the door to our car. I turned on the car and put on some Breaking Benjamin. Oh this band rocks almost as much as me. As we drove in silence Amu finally piped up and asked were the hell I was taking her. In a tone that was very much ladylike just like she always is. Not! " Utua, I'm going to ask one more time before I jump out of this car…where the hell are you taking me?" she screamed. I then pulled up into the malls parking lot and well parked. "Okay Amu so you remember how you suddenly "remembered" about yours and my brothers anniversary?

"Yeah, why" she said

" Well I am taking you shopping for something a little bit more _sexy_" I said a huge grin plastered on my face. I was seriously going to enjoy this. As we stepped into the mall eyes began wandering our way. I took Amu into this store were they had these dresses that if I was going on a date with a superstar I wouldn't doubt wearing. But I have my Kukai and well this is Amu's time. So I scanned the racks looking for dresses and they were all beautiful. Blue dresses white dresses, low cut no cut, strapless. Oh so many. Now which would go with Amu's pink bubble gum hair? Hm lets see ill look for black, or white or purple dresses. Okay so after hours of looking for dresses and countless hours of complaints coming from Amu. I narrowed it down to three dresses. Each completely different that I want Amu to try on so I dragged her into the a dressing stall and gave her the first one. It was a white dress and had a silk like pink belt that wrapped around her just below the chest. It then began to flow below the BELT. It was beautiful in my opinion but then again all three of them were.. I then handed her the next one. This one was a simple grey dress that clings to your body. Very sexy In my opinion. Finally, the third dress was put on her and this one looked the best! Oh no when my brother see's this it will be so hard for him to not take her and rip that dress right off of her.

**Would I happen to be lucky enough to get at least 3 more reviews? And I 3 the ones who have understood that some authors need time away from their stories to be truly inspired and I plan to update super soon! And if someone emails me a super cute link for a dress for Amu you'll get a sneak peak on this story **


	3. TO ALL THOSE FANFICTIONER'S

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

So today I am going to update all of my stories. It is 10:15 AM and I am not going to stop writing until I update ALL of my stories! Today! So here is the next chapter of A Date Turned into an Anniversary

**This Chapter will all be in Utau's POV**

I lay on my bed, face buried in a teddy bear. Everyone has already moved on, forgetting about Easter but I have yet to be able to be a normal girl. I just want to be able to hang out with my friends and have a loving boyfriend. I love to sing but no one told me how much I would have to sacrifice in order to do what I love. Is that the choices of life? Give up the people you love for the thing that you love to do. I just can't seem to balance the two out evenly. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked over to the door. Then I saw a man about in his mid twenties with about a dozen lilies. I loved lilies. He asked me to sign for them and I did, I gave him a tip and walked back into my small apartment. Ever since I became a singer from my own power I have bought my own little apartment on the outskirts of my hometown. It is a one-bedroom apartment with blue, pink, yellow and light orange paper lanterns illuminating the apartment with a two-person table, a small patterned couch. It also had a small kitchen and a small bedroom with my bed and a few personal belongings. As I walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase I looked at my ridiculous little yellow ducky watch doll thing that Kukai had gotten me as a congratulatory prize for making my first real album with my manager. I smiled. Those were the days when the biggest thing that we had to worry about was our ramen eating contests; I smiled at the memory. Now Kukai has a girlfriend and an extremely jealous one at that. As a result we never get to hang out anymore. I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes so I gave myself a small slap with both hands to my cheeks. I then saw that there was a small card tied to the small flowers. I opened it to see Kukai's horrid handwriting. I remember the time when I was looking over an essay of his and almost at every word I would have to ask him what it said. Those were fun days. I read the note and it said; _Utau I broke up with Saya and now that I have I want you to know that I have never forgotten about you. Not one day. I am hoping that if your not to busy this Saturday that you would like to eat Ramen with me again. Peace, Kukai_. I brought the card close to my chest and sobbed for a little while. I loved that Kukai would want to meet up with me again but only after he broke it off with Saya. I am sorry Kukai but I am NOT a consolation prize.


	5. I need your love

**Hey you guys...PLEASE DO NOT ASSASSINATE ME! I AM REALLY BUSY, SORRY! BUT ON WITH THE STORY! ALL IN UTAU'S POV**

I had my purse clung to my side. It was getting dark, really fast. I felt as if someone was following me so I turned around. Of course I didn't see anyone but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. I kept walking but then I felt that someone had grabbed me. I screamed but then they clasped a hand over my mouth, muffling any sound I made. No one saw what happened to me. I was trembling, tears cascading their way down my face, hitting the floor violently. I was cornered into a dark ally. What was going to happen to me I thought. Someone pinned me to the wall and began to tear of my jacket. They ripped off my shirt leaving the top half of my body mostly exposed. They began to kiss my neck and nibbling on my flesh. They still had their hand on my mouth but I kept on screaming. Finally they began to remove my pants. That was when I whispered his name. The guy who I loved and the guy who I wished was able to prevent all of this from happening. Kukai... I whispered. I heard someone scream, a mans voice, it sounded a lot like His voice but I couldn't tell because as soon as I heard the voice I blacked out.

I dreamt that me and him were walking hand in hand to our Ramen shop that we would always compete at. But this time, we were just eating and talking having a great time. I felt a warm feeling in my chest the whole time, and a bright smile on my face. It was great but then I woke up, feeling someone carrying me. It felt as if little bits of water was falling from the sky to embrace me, to help me through what just happened to forget. I blacked out a few more times after that but it was a secure feelings. I knew I was in his arms, so I knew I was safe.

A few hours had passed since then, I had checked. It was the following morning and I was in the hospital.I was in a bed, so I must have been the patient. I saw him, dark circles under his eyes, they looked bloodshot and puffy too. I could tell he was crying but I couldn't quite remember why. Then it all hit me, all the events of yesterday unfolded leaving a hollow feeling in my chest. I brought my knees up to my chest, and brought the covers all around me, feeling exposed. I saw bruises around my collar bone and I began to sob. He had been watching me, his look was that of hopelessness but he soon rushed to my aid and embraced me, whispering sweet nothings into my ears.

As soon as I was done He looked at me. " I am so sorry. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. I am sorry that I couldn't prevent that from happening to you. I am sorry for not being with you, being able to have prevented any harm to come to you. I am sorry for..." He said until I cut him off. " Kukai, shut up. I lived through it and even though I feel violated from it, I will recover and it will be a whole lot easier if you're with me, helping me through it all. I need your love to help me through it all. Okay baby"  
>" Okay Utau, I love you."<br>" I love you too. Now come here." I said as I motioned him over to my side. He knelt down next to me and began talking about our future together because we knew we would have a future together, as long as we both shall live. As soon as he was asleep I began to play with his hair and I said, " Dont be fooled. I am distraught. I feel broken. But with you by my side, I will get over it, Kid."  
>" I know you will Utau. You are very strong. Pop Star."<p>

**I know it is really short but I am not good with writing big chunks of stories, sorry!~**


End file.
